


A Day Off

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, her last name is ROMANOVA bye, holiday fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Natasha and James finally have a few days off. Spending it in bed sounds inviting, but how about a night out in the city that never sleeps?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanova/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: We Found Love Where It Didn't Belong [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536406
Kudos: 7





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, they are both fashionable people (James is much more subtle than Natasha --- just look at Winter Soldier 2016) and the mcu can F off with their bland outfits.

Bad guys and other worldly creatures did not take a day off, but it appeared that the spy and the soldier were not needed. At least not yet. The occurrence prompted James to ask Natasha out to dinner and of course the red head agreed. It was not often that they got to spend time together just being a normal couple. And it was even harder to do that being Avengers. Surely though, in a city of 8.6 million people, they could go _one_ night without being recognized.

“You look great.” James flashed her a smile from across the table.

A smile curled on red lips, partially hidden by the rim of her wine glass. The look in his eyes, the way he looked at her really, was filled with nothing but honesty. He was enamored every time he looked at her.

“Me? Look at yourself. Your taste in fashion really is underrated, but I very much appreciate it.”

The small restaurant was rather upscale, and she knew how he felt about places like this, but he seemed to really like _this_ restaurant. Maybe it was the fact that their spot was by the window and it made him feel less enclosed. Or maybe it was that everyone was too filled with holiday buzz that they paid no attention to them. Whatever it was, Natasha was glad that he was feeling comfortable.

“Your opinion is the only one that matters. Besides, you and your _Louis Vuitton_ shoes were bound the rub off on me at some point.” He arched a brow at her before taking a bit of his food.

* * *

They finished their meal and made their way out of the restaurant, heading down the street. Natasha linked her arm through his, unable to stop the genuine laugh that escaped her.

“How can you have such _shit_ balance, James?” Halfheartedly, she covered her laugh with her free hand.

The way he’d moved around the ice ring like a baby deer playing over and over in her mind. “Hey, just because I can calculate long distance shots does not mean I’m good on shakes.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he tickled her as they moved, a laugh of his own escaped him. “I’m better with my hands and you know it.”

The words were whispered against her ear in her native tongue, his left arm holding her securely against his chest.

Natasha grinned at him before letting her blue eyes rove around the busy sidewalk. Someone was watching them. Scanning the crowd of New Yorker's and tourists, the man with the camera was spotted a moment too late. The picture of her laughing and smile had already been taken.

“Damn, paparazzi.” She muttered, glaring at the man and tugging James with her as she moved to hail a cab.

Draping his arm around her shoulder, he glanced in the direction the man had been in, giving him an ‘I wouldn’t do that’ look as he lifted his camera. Being the recipient of glares from the Black Widow and Winter Soldier was more than enough to have the man be on his marry way.

Sliding into the back seat, Natasha gave the driver the address to James’ apartment before curling into his side. “What were you saying about your hands?”

Glancing up at him, she slid her right hand into his jacket, his body heat warming her cold fingers right up.

“I like your hair like this. The messy braid is nice…” placing a kiss to the top of her head, Barnes pulled her in closer.


End file.
